


Baking Days

by OndoriNaramaki



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Breek, Creek is pretty sure where the saying "living under a rock" came from, I need more of them, M/M, So I actually wrote some myself, Trolls trolling each other, becasue Branch lives under a rock, cuteness, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki
Summary: Creek wants Branch's help with something. Branch obliges. Fun is had, and trolling is done.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllCatsUnite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllCatsUnite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Automatic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085009) by [AllCatsUnite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllCatsUnite/pseuds/AllCatsUnite). 



> This fic was inspired by the awesome Trolls fic "Automatic" and the amazing user AllCatsUnite who wrote it (and encouraged me to write this after I told them my idea) and takes part after chapter 8.  
> Now while you can read this fic by itself, I highly recommend reading their fic before this one, as that will make this one make more sense, and "Automatic" is so amazing it should be read by everyone anyway!

*A few days after Creek and Branch made up.*

Branch arrived at Creek's place just as the sun was about to set. After all, that's when the purple Troll had said (demanded really) for him to show up when Branch was leaving from his session that morning. When Branch questioned why, all Creek responded with was "There's a party tonight." Branch was momentarily caught off guard that both: the party was that night, and that Creek was holding up on his offer of hanging out with him during the next party, (not that he was expecting him to back off on it, but still). After he had collected his thoughts he asked what it was they'd be doing. Creek said he wanted Branch's help with something, then shoo'd him out the door and said he'd see him at sunset. He didn't even say what they would be doing. Branch figured he better do whatever it is though, to make up for basically ignoring Creek for 2 weeks.

So Branch had headed home with the knowledge that the party was that night. Now, it wasn't that he hadn't been informed of said party, just that he hadn't been paying attention to _when_ said party was being held. 

Poppy had approached him yesterday when he was collecting supplies for his bunker and told him all about this party that was gonna happen. She excitedly went on and on about all the details and how they got more glitter cannons, and there'd be cupcakes and rainbows, etc. Branch wasn't really paying attention. Then she presented him with an intricate invitation that read in huge pop up letters "YOU'RE INVITED!". Luckily this one didn't shoot glitter into his face, but it was sparkly enough to blind a Bergen. 

He slowly reached out for it so he could do his usual routine of doing away with it after she handed it to him, but this time all he did was toss it over his shoulder, rather than stomp on it (hmm, must've been in a good mood). Then waited till Poppy left with a quick and cheerful "Well, let me know if you change your mind!" thrown over her shoulder as she skipped off, before he turned around to pick it up and take it with him on his way to his bunker. 

So yeah, the exact day and time of the party must've been amongst the details he was ignoring. 

Anyway, back to the present. Branch had arrived at Creek's door and raised his hand to knock on it, but surprisingly the door opened just before his knuckles were able to make contact with it. 

"Branch, you're just in time, come in!" Creek spoke as he opened the door the rest of the way and gestured for Branch to enter.

Branch waited until he was inside and Creek had shut the door before asking "How did you know I was there? I didn't even make any noise." And Branch would know because it was his wont to be as silent as possible while in the outdoors. Because reasons.

"Well that's easy, love, I just sensed your aura approaching. I can feel them from pretty far off." Creek stared him dead in the eyes.

Branch's heartbeat sped up at that, wondering if that meant Creek could sense him when Branch spied (um, checked in on) his yoga class in town. 

Just then Creek's serious face broke into a grin and he fell into a small giggling fit.  
"Haha, had you there for a second, didn't I? Nah, I just saw you coming up through the window and tried to time it right." He mimed wiping a tear from his eye.

Branch tried to keep his relieved expression internal, not wanting Creek to notice he just had a mini freak-out.  
Then he crossed his arms and continued on with life.  
"So what do you want help with anyway? Redecorating the foyer to make the place more feng shui?"

Creek opened his mouth, but then closed it, a thoughtful expression overtaking his features momentarily.  
"While I will take that into consideration, I had something else in mind. Now if you'll just follow me," Creek headed off in the direction of the kitchen and after a few seconds Branch followed. 

Upon entering said kitchen Branch was assaulted with something thrown at his face "Aah!" he let out a scream and fell to the floor, thinking he was being attacked, before noticing it was just a piece of cloth and pulling it off so he could inspect his surroundings. First he noted that Creek was biting his lower lip, trying to hold in his laughter, and suddenly wearing an apron that read "Hug The Cook". He gave the other troll a scowl for both transgressions. Then he studied the thing in his hand to note that it was also an apron and that it too had words on it. Words that read "I'm The Cook".  
He stared at it for a few seconds with an unimpressed expression before he stood up, and put it on inside-out just to spite Creek. The pout it caused the other troll to produce was worth the slight uncomfortableness of the letters touching the bare part of his chest. 

"So, judging by... this" he gestured vaguely at Creek, who raised an eyebrow at that, "I'm assuming we will be doing food preparation."

"Right you are. But more specifically, we will be..." He backed up so Branch could see the rest of the kitchen, including all the lain out utensils that would be instrumental in "baking a cake!" Creek finished cheerily. 

Oh. Branch was actually on board with this activity, as he had never baked a cake before, but thought it would be a useful skill to have. He didn't let Creek know that though, not wanting to let it be that easy for the purple troll.  
"But I've never baked a cake before. What if I ruin it?" Branch crossed his arms in a show of his supposed aversion to Creek's idea.

"Well, that's why we'll be making it _together_." Undeterred, Creek picked up something from the counter and headed over to the oven.

"Alright, but if it comes out tasting horrible you still have to eat it." Branch stipulated. 

"Fine by me as long as you eat it too, love. Now let us get to work or we won't be done before it's noon on the moon."  
Creek then lit a fire in the oven so it would be sufficiently warmed by the time they put the batter in it. 

"So, what kind of cake will we be making exactly?"

Creek grabs a book off the counter behind him and turns around to show it to Branch. "I thought we might start off with a simple vanilla. Nothing too fancy, but still quite tasty." He flipped to the bookmarked page and pointed to the cake they'd be making.


	2. All It's Cracked Up To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: to everyone who gave me kudos, thank you! And an extra special thank you to those lovely people out there who left me comments. I love you all and am happy people seem to be enjoying my fic.  
> Anywho, here's chapter 2 for your reading enjoyment!

"So, what kind of cake will we be making exactly?"

Creek grabs a book off the counter behind him and turns around to show it to Branch. "I thought we might start off with a simple vanilla. Nothing too fancy, but still quite tasty." He flipped to the bookmarked page and pointed to the cake they'd be making.

-

It was when Creek had his back turned to butter the pan that Branch decided to follow the next step in the recipe. He read 'two eggs, fold in gently', stared at it for a couple seconds, shrugged, then picked up the two eggs that were laying out just for this step, and... dumped them into the mix, shell and all. Then he coated his hands in flour so he could grab some of the batter and fold it over the eggs. There. 

Just then Creek finished prepping the pan and put it in the cooling hatch. "Alright, that's done, now-" he turned to notice the eggs weren't where they were a few moments before, nor in the other troll's hands. "Branch, where are the eggs?"

"I tucked them in, nice and cozy, just like it said." The grey troll replied, dusting off his hands and looking rather proud of himself.

"Okay, so then where are the shells?" All he got in response was a confused look from his friend and a slow point of the thumb in the direction of the bowl, as if it were obvious. 

"Branch, you're supposed to remove the shells first!" Creek rushes over to quickly remove the batter-covered eggs and rinse them off in the sink. 

"Well how am I supposed to know what it means? I've never baked a cake before." Branch crosses his arms petulantly. 

"Well you should at least know to remove the shells first, as with most other things."  
Branch just stared at him and blinked.  
"Wait, haven't you ever made scrambled eggs before?"

"Hmm, nope. Can't say that I have."

"Huh, in that case I guess I'll just have to show you how to crack one. Now watch closely." He moved over to where Branch was again and set one egg down so he could tap the other on the edge of the counter.  
Creek did it slowly and opened it with both hands, carefully making sure Branch could see exactly what he was doing. He did it with such ease Branch figured the purple troll could do it one-handed with no problem.

"And that's how to crack an egg. Would you like to try giving it a go?" Creek asked, holding the other egg out to him.

"Hmm," after a couple seconds Branch nods and takes the proffered egg, "Why not?" then does exactly as Creek showed him, depositing the shell's hidden treasure right into the bowl.

"Wow, great job, Branch; you did it perfectly on your first tr-" he cut himself off as he saw Branch dump the shells into the batter. "What are you doing?!"

"Putting the rest of the egg in. You know, the birds who lay these eggs eat the shells because they are nutritious." Branch informed with a single raised finger, as if he were giving a lesson.

"Yeah, maybe for them, but not for us! They're just crunchy and taste bad. Not to mention they can seriously damage your teeth." Creek cringed at the thought. 

"Fine, fine, we'll leave the shells out." Branch waves him off. "But you might've mentioned that at the beginning." he points out as he removes the shells from the bowl.

In response Creek can only stare at him in bewilderment and mumble to himself,  
"I in no way thought that would be necessary."

-

"Hand me the whisk, if you please," Creek asked and was promptly handed a metal object. He stared at it a couple seconds before announcing "Branch, this is a fork." 

"Yeah, you wanted to mix the batter, right? That's what forks are for." Branch explained slowly, as if Creek were a particularly dull troll.

Creek really didn't think he would have to be explaining so many things today.  
"While it's true that you can use a fork, it will only do so much." He sets down the offending object. "If you want a nice, smooth consistency a whisk is imperative."

"Sounds fake, but okay." Branch relents and proffers the whisk to Creek before he can respond indignantly.

That didn't stop the purple troll from angrily clenching his hands in the air before taking a deep breath and calming down, then gently taking the item from his friend's hand with a somewhat forced smile, figuring he'd let that one slide.

Judging by Branch's facial expression this was somewhat amusing to him, although he was hiding it fairly well.

-

Creek might've felt a little bad for making Branch sit in the corner while the purple troll poured the batter into the pan, but he did not want to chance any more mishaps. Like Branch pouring the batter straight into the oven while he had his back turned. Who knew what kind of crazy things went through the grey troll's head?

And although the pouty face his friend had on at being left out was kind of adorable -he had to admit-, he figured it was time to wipe it away. He put the batter-filled pan in the oven and asked

"Alright, now who wants to lick the spoon~?" he turned around and held it out for all to see.

"Are you serious?" Branch asked with a plain expression, not making a move to get up from his chair.

"Yes, of course. I mean I highly doubt you’d be able to mess up a step as simple as licking a sp-"  
But Branch continued on as if Creek hadn’t spoken.

"There's raw egg in that! It could -and probably will- cause food poisoning! Which could lead to certain death!" Branch exclaimed, hands raised high in the air for emphasis.

"Oh Branch, don't be such a worry wart. It's perfectly safe; trolls are hardy, are immune systems should be able to handle it no problem. Now did you want to lick the spoon, or should I just wash it off?" He waved the spoon in the air enticingly.

Branch seemed to calm down at Creek’s assurances, and then eyed the spoon suspiciously.  
"...well, wouldn't want it to go to waste." He slipped off his stool and slowly approached, outstretching his arm and keeping his head as far back as possible, as if the spoon was going to bite if he wasn’t careful. Once his hand made contact with the wooden handle and Branch remained unscathed the apprehension fled his system, and he cautiously licked some of the sweet batter off the handle. His eyes widened in surprise at how good it tasted.

Creek didn’t think Branch could get any more adorable.

Aaand, he spoke too soon, as when branch had finished licking the spoon clean and had set it in the sink, Creek noticed some batter had found its way onto Branch’s nose. 

Creek giggled and said “You’ve got a little something right there.” While pointing at the blob.

“Huh?” Branch looked down at his nose, crossing his eyes to try to see what it was.

Branch really needs to stop being so adorable, Creek thinks as he licks his left thumb and comes closer to wipe it off. "Here; I'll get it."  
Branch, realizing what Creek is about to do, "Oh no you don't." pushes at the other troll and turns his head away from the offending digit, right into "Boop. Got your nosy~" Creek's other hand, which is holding a damp rag. Branch is too stunned (and embarrassed that he fell for that) to move at the moment, which gives Creek the perfect opportunity to wipe Branch's nose clean. 

After recovering, a sly grin slowly slips its way onto Branch's facade as he makes his way to the batter-y bowl and picks it up. "Well, if you got my nose," he begins, reaching into the bowl with his free hand "it's only fair," he swirls it around to get it thoroughly coated in batter and pulls it out to examine it "if I get yours too." he discards the bowl, then outstretches his messy hand and moves to close the distance between the two.

Creek's eyes go wide as he tries to back away. "Now wait a second, Branch," he began to reason with the grey troll, "this is completely differen-" just then he tripped over something and, acting out of instinct grabbed onto Branch's green vest and ended up bringing his friend down with him. 

Now Branch had him right where he wanted him. He said as much and, placing his clean hand on the floor next to Creek's head to support himself, began to lower the other one to Creek's face. "No!" Creek started to laugh, and intercepted the hand by grabbing the arm attached to it with both of his hands, just above the line of messiness. Using this technique he managed to halt its progress, even though Branch had leverage on his side. "Not gonna be quite that easy, love; I'm stronger than I look." 

Creek was in fact one of the strongest trolls in the village. This was because of his daily yoga sessions and the advanced positions he was able to work up to. It can take a lot strength to hold nearly any pose for a long time, and some of the poses he does require considerable strength to even perform at all. 

Bringing up one of his knees, Creek planted his foot and twisted his torso, swapping positions with Branch. Who let out an indignant squawk at the sudden movement. Then, smirking, Creek began to lower Branch's hand to the grey troll's own face. Before he could quite get it there Branch spoke up "Well guess what?" This made Creek pause for a second.

"What?" Creek asked when suddenly, in the exact same way he did moments before, Branch flipped their positions so he was on top once again.  
"You're not the only one who's stronger than they look." All that foraging and hole-digging really paid off, as Branch was also one of the strongest amongst the village. 

It's like they were meant for each other. 

This devolved into them rolling all around the floor, banter and giggles exchanged at intervals, each trying to best the other while simultaneously trying to not get any batter on them. It was working fairly well until an errant elbow flipped the forgotten bowl over and got its remnants all over the two of them. 

The wrestling match came to a cease and Branch was the first to speak up.  
"Ah, hoisted by my own petard." He stood and held out his hand to Creek to help him up. 

"Well, it's a good thing we had these aprons on to protec-" just then he noticed that the batter was pretty much anywhere on Branch but the apron. He then looked down at himself to see the same applied to him. Hmm, kind reminded him of a certain troll who liked to paint. "Well at least we look fashionable."

Branch looked down at their aprons for a couple seconds and then shrugged in tacit agreement.  
"Do you have any more rags lying around?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I had fun writing that chapter. XD  
> Let me know if ya'll would like more.  
> Also, comments and kudos are very much appreciated~
> 
> P.S. Did anyone catch the Disney reference?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter isn't very long, but I figured I'd just go ahead and post some of what I have written so I can make myself finish writing the fic. Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are much appreciated. :)


End file.
